The Collection Of Poems
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: This is a collection of poems I have either written in class, or somewhere not at home. Enjoy, and please READ THE PROLOUGE.
1. Prolouge

This is the PROLOUGE

This is the PROLOUGE. Oh yeah!

Okay, this is a collection of poems I have written on each Cullen Twilight couple, and in between each poem will be an acrostic of each Cullen Twilight character. They might not be the best, because I normally write these during class when I get bored.

Oh, and no flames, especially from BLOODSUCKER13 and FORBALATHEGREEN, who are on drugs and suck really hard. Note to them: Go to Hell. Thanks!!


	2. Edward and Bella

Disclaimer: Okay, this is going to be the ONLY disclaimer in the whole series

Disclaimer: Okay, this is going to be the ONLY disclaimer in the whole series. I don't own any Twilight characters. If I did, do you really think I would be writing FanFiction? Oh, and this poem was written in my health class after a quiz. Oh, and no flaming this story. I just got flames on 3 of my stories from three bitches, and I'm pissed.

E+B

He saw Her in the hallway, just the other day.

She didn't notice Him, looking the other way.

He was not close enough to know _La Tua Cantante._

His singer, they say.

Biology that afternoon was living hell for Him.

He almost decided to bite Her, doing it on a whim.

She shied away, scared by His state.

One day, She did not know, He would be Her mate.

He was Edward, She was Bella

Edward was a lucky fella.

They are in love, soulmates for life.

She will soon be His wife.

Edward & Bella FOREVER 


	3. Carlisle's Acrostic

This is the first acrostic, Carlisle's This is the first acrostic, Carlisle's! I decided to go in the order they were created.Changed in the 1600's.

**A**lways caring and fatherly.

**R**eally amazing surgeon.

**L**ondon, England he comes from.

**I** know he has not tasted human blood for about 300 years.

**S**ee how he is a blonde?

**L**ove found him, through Esme.

**E**sme is his wife.


	4. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would be playing baseball with Emmett. This poem was written in religion class.

Bouncy, ready to go.

Little Alice looks ready to blow.

"Come on!" she calls up the stairs.

"Hold up!" Emmett replies, our big bear.

Finally, the Cullens clamber downstairs.

Alice cries "you took so long, it wasn't fair".

They go outside, it's finally time.

Alice will not just spend a dime.

_Shopping._


	5. The Cullens

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would be out getting manis and pedis with Rosalie.

Jasper: Alice's soulmate. The feeling.

Emmett: Rosalie's soulmate. The muscle.

Edward: Bella's soulmate. The thoughts.

Carlisle: Esme's soulmate. The knowledge.

Alice: Jasper's soulmate. The happiness.

Rosalie: Emmett's soulmate. The beauty.

Bella: Edward's soulmate. The caring.

Esme: Carlisle's soulmate. The compassion.


	6. A Romeo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, I would be teasing Emmett mercilessly.

Agony.

Bella's Dead.

Can't Live On.

Each Second Is Unbearable.

Can't Believe No More Bella.

I Will Miss Her So Much.

Can't Live In A World Where She…

Doesn't Exist. No More Bella. Kill Myself Now.

Suicide…I'll Pull A Romeo. Simple, Easy, Quick, Needed.

I Love You, My Bella. Forever, And Ever, My Love.

Okay, I have a short one I decided to include as an 'extra'.

Bite: teeth sinks into neck

Suck: blood flows down throat

Dry: dead and lifeless

Done: another animal gone.


	7. Fire & Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, or any other Twilight book

Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, or any other Twilight book. If I did, I would be smacking Edward for leaving Bella.

Jacob is fire and Edward is ice.

Put them together and it's not so nice.

Vampire and werewolf battle it out.

Can you hear the snarls and shouts?

They hate each other, now and forever.

They will never get along, not now, not never.

Jacob is fire and Edward is nice.

Put them together, and it's not so nice.


	8. Bella's Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, or any other Twilight book

Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon, or any other Twilight book. If I did, I would be smacking Edward for leaving Bella.

Jacob is fire and Edward is ice.

Put them together and it's not so nice.

Vampire and werewolf battle it out.

Can you hear the snarls and shouts?

They hate each other, now and forever.

They will never get along, not now, not never.

Jacob is fire and Edward is nice.

Put them together, and it's not so nice.


	9. Mike Newton & Lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other of the books

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other of the books. If I did, I would make Mike gay before having him kill himself.

Mike Newton.

Vile and clueless.

Bella denies him, he is blueless.

Disgusting always, no one likes like.

He might be gay, he might be dim.

Mike Newton.

YOU ALL KNOW YOU HATE HIM.

We all know we love hating on Mike. And now, here is a little lemon to help you guys be grossed out even more.

Breath quickens

Groin pulses.

Juices flow.

Nipples harden.

Bottom keeps pace: rising and falling.

Emmett needs me.


End file.
